The Power of Feelings
by M. B. Tempus
Summary: The once prestigious guild of Fairy Tail was no longer standing tall and proud. Boulders, rocks and pieces of glasses were everywhere. From under the crumbled walls and pieces of glass they rose. They were alive! Bruised, hurt, bleeding but alive!


Hello everyone, this is my very first Fairy Tail story, (published/uploaded, I always get tons of ideas) I sadly didn't have a beta for it but hopefully you guys enjoy it. So far I haven't read the manga, only seen the Anime but that will change soon I hope. :)

I had the idea for this story while listening to a song (a month or so ago) from the Fairy Tail Original Soundtract ll called **Kizuna** by Yasuharu Takanashi. I hope that will help understand where this story came from. I'd recommend listening to it if you guys like before or during the story.

Also this might turn into more then a one shot, but I do have two jobs so an update might not come up right away, unless the ideas are just bouncing around in my head preventing me from sleeping. I also have another story I'm working on (it's not a Fairy Tail one but a Harry Potter and it's in Spanish) so that one might also come before this one. Again, I will say unless I get more ideas for this one. I already have ideas however I don't want to rush into it.

Oh, one more thing before I forget. The title of the story might change, if I can think of a more fitting name for it, ideas are always welcome. :]

Without further ado;

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail it is Hiro Mashima! Also the song mentioned above isn't mine, simply used as inspiration for this story. The plot however _is_ mine, along with any characters you might not recognize, but no need to worry about that! I don't like creating characters unless the plot is in need of it/them.**

Onto the story!

* * *

**The Power of Feelings**

By:  
_M. B. Tempus_

There was nothing. Everything was completely black. The ground was harder then normal, stones, rocks and glass was all over the streets. The once prestigious guild of Fairy Tail was no longer standing tall and proud.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and tried to see if anyone else was there but I couldn't make out anything, anyone. As my eyes become used to the darkness all around me I looked down at my legs. My legs had scratches and blood running down. My arms were no better.

Suddenly I heard a small growl and instinct took over me. My hand was down on my key ring trying to pick a spirit that could help me out of this.. this nightmare.

"Lu..cy..." A small voiced called . But as hard as I looked I couldn't find it's owner. Then it hit me and I got up as fast as my injured body would let me. "Lucy" I heard it once more, stronger.

"Wendy! Wendy! Where are you?" I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. The rocks and boulders falling as a small figure rose from underneath.

Her once gorgeous and long blue hair was now dirtied with blood, dirt and God only knew what else. Checking her over with my eyes I saw she had many bruises and injuries almost as many as me if not a bit less. Once I was with in reach I checked her over with my hands incase my eyes were deceiving me. I heard her take a small breath and I realized she had a broken arm, with all of the explosions, the fighting and falling boulders I was surprised she wasn't in a worst condition.

"I'm so sorry, Wendy" I said while trying to hold back my tears but I couldn't fool her.

"This isn't your fault Lucy," the young dragon slayer said.

We both turned as we heard more movement around us. Soon we were surrounded by our family. They were alive! Bruised, hurt, bleeding but alive. I could never thank the heavens so much. A delicate hand took me away from my observations. Tears I didn't know were running down my face were wiped away by the girl I consider my sister.

"Erza..." She just smiled and hugged me tightly.

And I held on to her for what seemed like an eternity. She had always been there for me, listening to me when I had problems or just when I needed to vent. She had always made everything better, and that was what I needed so much. I needed her comfort and finally I gave into it since this whole thing had started.

Strong arms wrapped them selfs around us. Holding both Erza and myself in them. I knew who it was and I couldn't be more thankful that he was also alive, in one piece and with us. Looking at Wendy I brought her into our small group hug. And I cried.

"Minna!"

Looking up I saw that the sky was still dark with some stars decorating it. We had made it. We had won. But I still felt as if there was something missing. As we let go of each other I looked around for him.

His unusual pink hair was missing and I felt my heart break. Where was he?

"I'm sure he is alright" Erza's voice calmed me for a while.

Of course he was alright, how couldn't he. He was the amazing Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, the great Salamander. He was Natsu Dragneel. But then, where was he?

Just as my body had began to relaxed slightly his laughter stopped me. Shocking me and rooting me to the spot I stood.

"Did you really think, or were you naive enough to think you lot could defeat me?" His eyes were now glowing red. The magic around him and his aura both shadowy black, sickening me to my core.

"I'll give you this, he was very good, pretty impressive for a untamed one. But that alone cannot defeat me," he smiled before continuing. "You see, I am one also." His twisted smile made me want to whimper.

What did that mean? Was he really talking about him, about Natsu. Oh God, oh dear God please no...

"Don't worry your pretty little blonde head off _Luce_, he is taken care of, you are mine now" his shriek of a laugh made me go cold.

Suddenly the air around us picked up and I could feel the chill run down my back not only on my skin but into my bones and to my very soul.

"Now come with me and I shall not harm anymore of your pathetic little, friends"

I watched as he lifted his right bloody hand towards me, waiting for me to take it. My vision was a mixed between unshed tears and flashes of red.

How dare he.. How dare he call my friends pathetic. How dare he call him, **_him_**, pathetic. In a instant I had reached for my whip and started lashing it towards him.

I was tired and my body screamed at me telling me to stop but my heart, my soul and mind wouldn't, couldn't let this go. I couldn't care of him insulting me, mocking me, but my friends, my family, the one person who gave me this amazing family, the person that gave me everything, that was another thing completely!

In the instant that I saw red I found his weakness quickly, figuring out form his expressions and how he tried to cover curtain parts of himself so he would take less damage there. I had one hand on my key ring, letting all my spirits know incase I called them out. And I could feel all of their wills uniting as one giving me that much of an extra boost to my already weaken magic.

"_We are with you Princess,_" I heard Virgo's voice in my head.

"_Until the very end, I'll always be by your side, my Princess_" Loke's voice reached me and I felt immediately better. Knowing he wouldn't give up fighting until I had, maybe even after. "_For you, I'll never give up."_

"Thank you, all of you. I love you all so much, thank you." Their feelings had reached me even without having to summon them and I felt empowered.

In that second of distraction he was able to get a hold of my whip and pull me towards him.

"Ice-make: cannon!"

"Dance, my swords!"

At once, both attacks hit him right on his right shoulder making him retreat and letting go of my whip. And I knew instantly that that was his growing weakness. And with one final whip in that spot I stood I front of my friends and family.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare say ANYTHING about Fairy Tail. Don't you even think about insulting my family" I looked at him with disgust and the flashes of red still present in my eyes. "And don't you dare call me Luce, don't you dare mock him and then call me by the very same name Natsu calls me"

"'Called' you should say"

His laughter once again rang everywhere, even in the place where our precious guild once stood. Resonating off from the crumbled pieced of our beloved guild. His maniac grin was ever so present and the glint in his eyes told how much he was enjoying this... How much he was enjoying our pain.

"Oh you don't want to hear how I destroyed that brat? How I alone annihilated him until his very last breath?" His wicked smiled was plastered in its spot. As I heard gasps and cries of shock from my friends.

"You're lying! Natsu would never lose to someone like you!" I couldn't let him fool me. Natsu, Natsu wasn't dead, he wasn't. He couldn't be. But the truth was that it was eating me alive because I still hadn't seen him. I still hadn't heard his voice. And it was something I had feared since we had gotten separated.

"Oh, do you really want to see the same fate be brought upon to the rest of your friends?"

I looked around me and I could see that like Wendy and myself, they were all badly wounded. Some were leaning into one another for support to be able to stand up.

"Do you want to see him, his body." Almost immediately I turned to face him once more. Suddenly a mangled body appeared in front of him, and as on instinct he kicked it hard in the face.

_No. No. No... _The only thing I needed to see was his hair and I knew it was him. It was Natsu. _Why.. Please this has to be a nightmare, this no. This CAN'T BE REAL!_

My feet ran to him trying to hold him in my arms to make him wake up. I needed to see him open his eyes, his bright black eyes looking warmly at me. But I wasn't getting any where near closed to him. Strong arms were tightly wrapped around my waist holding me to its owner.

"No! No! Let me go. Natsu!" I was kicking and squirming, ignoring my wounds, ignoring my pain because my heart ached more then anything.

"That's not Salamander" Gajeel's voiced halted me, as I realized he was standing I front of me one of his arms transformed into a sort of shield.

"To the naked eye and nose yes it looks like him, but you forget, _we_ are Dragon Slayers as well." That voice, it was right behind me, and until then I hadn't realized who it was that had stopped me from falling into _his_ trap. As I turned my head, I had to bend it slightly up, to see his face, the face of Laxus Dreyar. His dark blue eyes were focused on the enemy. "And we can smell him, and that isn't his smell. You did a good job on the looks but the stink is solely yours and not one once of Natsu"

"You may be like us, a Dragon Slayer, but you will **never** have what we do, and that is your weakness" the smallest Dragon Slayer said. "Alone we are strong, but when united, as a family, we are stronger."

"You dare mock me, my power!" Suddenly wind picked up around Wendy's small body lifting her and almost crushing her, but her eyes remained focused, hiding the pain of her broken arm.

"You can't use my own element, my own magic against me, I'm Wendy Marvell, the Maiden of the Sky," her arms controlling the wind around her slowly bringing herself down as she spoke. "And daughter to Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon."

I couldn't help but look at her in awe, never had I heard her with such confidence and power even back in the Grand Magic Games. She had showed a great deal of power but later on she had confessed to me that she had been somewhat uneasy. Now she was strong and confident.

They all were. Wendy was the only female dragon slayer but she emanated as much power as her brothers if not more. When had this happened? Had she always been like this or was it only when the situation asked for it?

Gajeel had always been strong, ever since I had met him he always had that strong overly confident aura on him. Laxus was even more, to the point where I could somehow still feel uneasy even scared when talking to him because of all the power that radiated from him. Natsu. Natsu was the same but his easy going attitude; carefree and loving personality had made it easy for me to talk to him.

And Sting, we had only met during the Grand Magic Games but you could feel his overconfident power. Even from his partner Rogue, the quiet, the silent one. Even when against Cobra, he had the same feeling and aura surrounding him. They all did. Powerful and confident.

But now thinking about it when Natsu, and the rest even, were near our friends his power seemed to grow. Somehow it became enhanced. When the Fantasia fiasco had happened he along with Gajeel had put their power together to protect all of Fairy Tail and Magnolia. They had somehow managed to stop Laxus.

Even Laxus showed that when he was against everyone in Raven Tail! He had defeated everyone. Because of his feelings to his friends, the love we had for one another made us all stronger. But my guess now was that the feelings of a Dragon Slayer must somehow be linked even more tightly to their power, to protect what they care and cherish.

A whole new level of admiration settled within me as the realization hit me. They were all truly incredible. Natsu had stood up and came out victorious from his fight with a God Slayer. Even Wendy had stood her ground against her same element of a God Slayer.

And Laxus, he had gone against his very own father and fought for us. For his real family. And I couldn't help but admire him more then I already did. I couldn't help feeling so grateful towards him.

"Thank you, Laxus" I whisper to him as I felt his grip on me tighten, as if anticipating an incoming attack.

He didn't replied but simply nodded. As I tried to get out of his strong grip he mumbled "Stay close, he wants you at any cost" his blue eyes were on me and I couldn't help but nod. A knot blocking my words.

As we both turned to face him I saw Gajeel and Wendy standing in front of us, protectively, I couldn't help but feel guilty. They were in this situation because of me. This was all my fault. I had to stop this before it got out of control.

I took a step forward trying to stand tall when Laxus' voice stopped me.

"So where is the _real_ Natsu?"

I heard the rest of my family take small intakes of air, as if preparing them selfs.

"I wouldn't know, I don't keep track of trash after it's been disposed" he sneered. And that was enough to make me see red once again.

My whip once again hit him straight on his injured arm.

"You know I really don't want to hurt you but maybe this will be enough to keep you at bay. Knocking you up might be much easier. Then you won't have to see everyone else die." He laughed.

And as quickly as he had said that I saw him take a breath and I could tell what attack he was about to use, after all I had seen Natsu and Wendy do it more then enough times.

The gasps of my friends and family were audible in my mind however my eyes were closed as I brought forth the spell that I knew was my only chance at bringing this man to his defeat.

After the Grand Magic Games, the Spirit King had called me to the first place we had met. He told me that night, under our friends, how the spell had changed yet in many ways remained the same. Now, it was my only chance. I had to give it my all to protect my family like they had many times before.

"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...  
All the stars, far and wide...  
Show me thy appearance...  
With such shine.  
O Tetrabiblos...  
I am the ruler of the stars...  
Aspect became complete...  
Open thy malevolent gate.  
O 88 Stars of the heaven...  
Shine!  
Urano Metria!"

"Dragon Roar!"

I felt the air around me change the feeling of being surrounded by my friends, my spirits bringing me peace and warmth. Hope and love, and I knew I could do this. They were supporting me from the heavens and with them I could do anything I set my mind to.

If sacrificing my self to take the direct hit from him was what needed to be done for my spell to work I would gladly do it. For my family I was willing to give everything even my life, because I know I was so weakened at this moment that anything could finish me. My magic had diminished to a low point and my whole body ached, but I had to do this for everyone. For him.

"**LUCYYYYYYYYYY!**"

My eyes snapped opened as I recognized the voice that I had longed for. The voice I had been terrified had been lost to the maniac in front of me.

I felt his hands wrapped around me tightly and I was gifted with his scent. Spicy and warm.

"_Natsu_..."

His grin plastered on his face and he kissed my forehead and pushed me into the shadows that were somehow around me and he turned around to take the incoming attack.

_No wait!_ This isn't how it's suppose to be. Hadn't I just _imagined_ that Natsu was here? I hadn't. It truly was him, he had held me in his arms. He had come to us, to me.

A minute late I realize that I was behind Gajeel, Wendy and Sting. All while Laxus once again was holding me, his hand holding my waist as a hand formed over my shoulder holding me incase I got out of Laxus strong grip. _No. No!_

"Natsuuuuuu!" I saw as the attack hit him straight on. A golden circle appeared around where he was standing but the attack still hit him. I tried to fight Laxus hold, but even Rogue's hand on my shoulder became tighter. Not letting me move an inch from where I stood.

And I saw him turned his head towards me and smile.

The attack knocked him down but he remained on the same spot. On his knees with his head bowed down. But we still heard his slow intake of breath.

"Lucy.."

Slowly I saw how his body fell to the ground and I ran to him thankful that Laxus and Rogue had finally let me go. But as I got near I could see his injured body, how he was fighting to breath. I somehow was cradling him in my arms, holding him close to me.

"Natsu, _please_..."

Everyone came closer to us, forming a circle around us as they saw our beloved friend, the great Salamander in my arms, my tears blurring my sight of him but I knew it was him. I knew he was here and I couldn't lose him. Not after everything that had happened.

"I'd give anything, and everything for you." He whispered looking directly into my eyes. His dark black eyes slowly closing. And I held him tighter to my body.

A sudden glow started to appear around Natsu's body and I held on to him tighter, but the golden circle somehow radiated more light then before and my grasp on him had somehow loosen. His body started to float into the sky until it was in front of everyone. For everyone to see him.

"Be happy, Luce. Be happy and live."

As I tried to grab his hand he floated higher and higher beyond my reach. His body glowing gold with red flames surrounding him.

"**NATSUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

I heard as others started shouting, crying and screaming. But I couldn't hear the words them selfs. All I could hear, feel and see was him, all I could do was watch him as he was consumed by the golden light that surrounded him until he disappeared in front of my very own eyes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! And please don't forget to review and leave me any comments ideas or feelings you had! Thank you for reading! 

- M.B. Tempus


End file.
